Fairy Different
by longlivepercabeth162
Summary: Ella is a wizard with some major secrets. When those secrets get out what will happen. Will all of Hogwarts hate her because of who her dad is and what he did? Find out in this awesome fan-fiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is like a crossover between The Hidden Princess (one of my fanfics) and Harry Potter. One of the characters is Norwegian so at the end of each chapter I will let you know what each some Norwegian words mean. Hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

Let's get one thing straight: I am a princess, but I'm not a prissy pink princess who can't do anything for herself. Most people don't even know I'm a princess. My name is Ella (my friends call me Els) and I'm the heir to a small fairy kingdom. I am half fairy, half wizard. My dad is Lord Voldemort and he killed my mom, the queen, when I was 5 and my sister was 1. I am NOTHING like him. Except for right now. At the moment I'm pretending to be him, as Harry Potter battles me. Apparently it's supposed to help him when he needs to battle the real deal. I'm winning but no surprise there. We're the same age (13) but he's a 3rd year and I'm a 6th year. I skipped a few years.

"That'll be enough for now." Dumbledore cut in. I nodded to Harry and stepped back.

"Great job mate." Ron said "Who'd you get to be he-who-must-not-be-named?"

"A 6th year student your age named Ella" Dumbledore simply stated. "You can change into your normal clothes, get Hermione to help with the spells."

"'K." I left the room with Hermione.

"So, when are you going to tell them?" She asked while I changed into my clothes.

"Yea, I'm going to go up to them and say 'Hi! Nice to meet you. By the way I'm the daughter of the person who killed your mom and dad. Want to visit Hogsmeade sometime?' They'll hate me." I said "I'll tell them some other time."

"Fine. Will you at least tell them you're a fairy princess?" She said in between lifting the spells that helped me look and sound like him.

"They'll think I'm a freak if I tell them I'm a fairy and people treat me differently when they find out I'm a princess." I replied.

One year later

"So are you planning on entering the Tournament" Ron asked through a mouthful of food.

"Maybe and that's disgusting. Don't talk with your mouth full." I said, not looking up from the Daily Prophet. Ron was about to say something when a voice from behind me said "Good Morning, beautiful." I turned and smiled up at Draco while behind me Harry and Ron fake gagged.

"Why don't you crawl back to whatever hole you came from." Ron snapped

"I have the right to say good morning to my girlfriend, Weasley." He sneered back.

"I'm heading to my next class. See you at lunch." I cut in before Ron could retort. I gathered all my stuff and left the great hall.

* * *

"Ella! Can we talk for a bit?" Draco asked me as I headed for lunch.

"Sure, what's up?" I asked. Draco looked uncomfortable.

"I think we should break up." He blurted out after a long pause.

"What! Why?" I asked not sure if I had heard him correctly.

"It's just, I don't like the people you hang out with as much. I don't think it's right for a pure blood like you to be hanging out with mudbloods and blood traitors, and the guys have been tal-"

"So, you care more about your reputation more than you care about me? If that's all I'll be going. Have a nice life." I spat trying not to let the tears show. I left him standing there as I ran to the Gryffindor commons. There wasn't any afternoon classes due to students from other schools arriving for the tournament. I was planning to read but I no longer felt like doing that anymore. All I felt like doing was cry.

"Els, what's wrong?" Hermione asked me a few minutes later.

"Draco broke up with me because and I quote 'I don't think it's right for a pure blood like you to be hanging out with mudbloods and blood traitors'. He broke up with me because I hang out with you guys." I sobbed.

"I wish I could make you feel better. Do you want to go with me to see the other schools arrive?" She asked. I nodded and wiped away the tears.

"So apparently in the past, a fairy would also compete in the tournament. It hasn't been that way for nearly a century but Dumbledore may bring back the tradition. What do you think?" Hermione said as we exited the common room. I rolled my eyes.

"The fairies didn't participate due to a bad dispute. I t almost resulted in a war. In order for the fairies to want to come here Dumbledore would have had to talk it out with them. He would have had to start 10 years ago because fairies hold big grudges." I responded.

"Okay, so the fairies won't be present. Will you enter the tournament? You would be great. I mean, you skipped 3 years which is close to impossible. It's hard enough to skip just one year let alone 3. I bet you could win."

"Maybe." I said smiling at the thought of it.

"Yes! I got you to smile." Was the happy reply. I was about to respond when I noticed the person sulking in a corner.

"Come on! Let's hurry. I want to be able to see." I shouted while running ahead. Suddenly I stopped.

"Wait up, Els. Whoa." Hermione breathed, coming to a stop beside me. A huge ship was rising up out of the lake and in the distance a carriage being pulled by a team of Pegasus across the sky.

"I know." I said in awe. The ship was the first to arrive and the carriage soon followed.

"Alright, everyone inside. You'll get to see our guests soon enough." Professor Mcgonagall ordered. "Ella, can you wait. I want to talk to you about something."

"Sure." I waited next to a giant oak near the door and watched as the ship lowered an anchor. As soon as we were the only ones left Mcgonagall turned to me and said "Are you planning on entering the Tournament?"

"Yes if it's alright with you." I responded.

"It is. I'll tell Dumbledore you're planning to enter. You're free to go." I nodded and hurried away. As I entered the school someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into a secret passageway.

"Don't enter, Ella. I don't want to see you get hurt." Draco whispered urgently. I pulled my arm out of his grasp and whispered back "So now you care? Now you don't want me to get hurt?" It might have been my imagination but I thought Draco looked ashamed.

"I made a mistake. Please take me back."

"If you cared about me you wouldn't have broken up with me or you would at least have made up a better reason for doing so." I snapped then walked away, not wanting to hear his response.

* * *

 **(in the great hall for dinner.)**

"Els you have to eat something." Hermione said, worry creeping into her voice.

"I'm fine. I'm just not hungry. Look, Dumbledore wants to make an announcement." I said trying to change the subject. Hermione sighed and turned towards the front of the Great Hall.

"As you have all heard, we have some school visiting us for the Triwizard Tournament. We will meet the schools then tell you the rules for being able to enter. I would like to welcome Beauxbatons Academy of Magic!" He announced. We all turned towards the doors and watched as the french students filed in.

"Wow." Harry and Ron breathed. I rolled my eyes at them.

"And Durmstrang Institute." Dumbledore continued. I group of boys trooped in and when the last student was visible all the boys (and some girls) gasped and started whispering. Apparently the student was Viktor Krum, a famous quidditch player. I felt someone's gaze and I turned my head and saw Draco looking at me. He shook his head slightly and turned back to the front. I turned back too as Dumbledore began speaking again.

"I would like to thank Igor Karkaroff and Olympe Maxime for agreeing to do the Tournament again. For safety you are not allowed to enter unless you are 17 or older. I would like to make one exception. Ella, if you wish to enter you may do so now." He said. I nodded and stood up, feeling everyone's gaze follow me across the room. When I got to where Dumbledore was standing he waved his wand and a goblet filled with fire floated towards us and came to rest on a stand.

"If you wish to enter you will fill out a slip of paper with your name and your school," He continued handing me a piece of paper and quill as he talked. "And put it in the goblet. On Halloween the goblet will choose three champions, one from each school, to compete in the games. Good luck!" I dropped the slip of paper in the goblet and watched as some flames swallowed the paper.

I heard the whispers as I walked back to my seat, mainly from the other schools.

"Why does she get to enter and we don't?" I heard a 4th year Hufflepuff whisper to her friends. I know it has nothing to do with me and they are just jealous they aren't able to enter, but I still felt like curling up in a ball on my bed and crying.

"I hope some girls from Beauxbatons sit over here." I heard Ron say as I sat down.

"Looks like they're sitting at the Ravenclaw table and the students from Durmstrang are sitting at the Slytherin table. Except for the guy coming over here. I wonder what he wants." Hermione informed. I looked up as the guy approached.

"Hi I'm Odd. **(** **. 3** **for how to say his name.)** There's no room at the other table. Can I sit here?" He asked us with a Norwegian accent.

I nodded and scooted over to make room for him.

"Aren't you the girl who entered just now?" He asked after abit.

"Yes. Dumbledore's putting up a age line to prevent anyone too young from entering and I'm not old enough to cross the line but I'm in by 7th year. I skipped a few years." I said in explanation.

"Jævla. You must work really hard in school then." Odd said. I shrugged.

"I guess so. I'm tired, I think I'm heading for bed early. See you in the morning. Nice meeting you, Odd." I said leaving the table and heading towards the Gryffindor common rooms.

* * *

 **Jævla- Damn.**

 **Yay. So there is a link (hopefully) that let's you know how to say Odd's name. Doesn't he have an odd name. ;D So I'm going to need some extra characters. So if you could create character and review with their name, personality, and appearance that would be great!**

 **Demigod out!**


	2. AN

So, i thought you should know the reason why i'm not updating. I have to currently deal with friends who are bullying me. They are constantly talking behind my back "but not far enough behind that I can't hear them" and making me feel like shit. I have not felt that happy lately and as a result most of the time when i try to work on my fanfics they end up sort of depressing. I have a few really great friends who have been helping me get through this and have from time to time confronting the "friends". I hope you understand and can wait however long it takes for this to stop or for me to feel better.

Demigod out.*said half hearted*


	3. Chapter 2

**So I would have updated sooner but I had a ton of school work and the other thing. Any parts that are deppressing would be from my week of hell. Callie will be appearing in this chapter. Callie was created by Demiwizard dragon girl. Please enjoy this chapter.**

Halloween

"It would be so cool if you were picked!" Hermione exclaimed. I just shrugged, trying not to throw up.

"May I have your attention please?" Dumbledore said saving me from having to pretend I intended to eat anything. "We will be picking the champions from each house now." Suddenly a small burst of fire sent a piece of paper flying out of the goblet. Dumbledore's hand flew out to catch it and his brow furrowed for a moment before he read what was on the paper out loud.

"Ella from Terre de fées. Ella can you please come up here." I stood up and yet again could feel everyone looking at me.

"Looks like the fairies will be represented in the Tournament. I will tell them everything except your statutes. Go to the door on your right." Dumbledore whispered to me. I nodded knowing there is no use in arguing with him. As I walked away I heard him start speaking.

I closed the door behind me and took in the little room. I saw a few benches and sat down on one of them, resting my head in my hands. The secret had to come out at some point but I hadn't wanted it to be like this. What would Harry and Ron think? They would probably hate me.

I heard the door open and looked up as Viktor Krum entered. He glanced at me and a look of disgust crossed his face and he sat down at the other end of the room. A few minutes later the door opened and Fleur Delacour entered. She cast a fearful glance my way before joining Viktor. I sighed. It was just as I had feared. People hate me or are afraid of me based on who my dad is. The door opened again and Cedric Diggory entered. He took one look at where we were sitting and sat down next to me.

"So what's it like being a fairy." He asked. I looked up surprised. I had figured no one would want to talk to a freak like me.

"It's fun I guess. I mean being able to fly without a broom is the best thing in the world. The magic part is different but still cool to see. I remember seeing my mom do magic when I was little and I remember thinking she was the most powerful fairy in the kingdom…" I trailed off. He just nodded and we both looked up when the door opened a fourth time.

I was expecting to see Dumbledore or someone else. Instead, Harry came in and he looked bewildered. Dumbledore came in behind him and started talking to the heads of the other schools. After a bit they looked outraged and a few minutes later they were still angry but had calmed down a bit.

"Ella you can leave. There's a back door to you left." I nodded and slipped out through said door. I wanted to stay and hear what's going on but I hoped I could get Harry to tell me later.

"Hermione, have you seen Harry or Ron. I want to talk to them." I asked. Hermione hesitated before answering."I haven't seen them but I think they're mad at you for who your dad is." I sighed. What I thought would happen has happened and now I was truly alone. The fairies judge me because I'm part wizard and the wizards judge me due to who my father is and I'm part fairy. Both sides judge me due to something out of my control and something I didn't choose to happen. Hermione is probably the only person that wants me as a friend.

"Dumbledore wanted me to tell you that in the Tournament you won't be allowed to use a wand and will have to use your fairy magic. He also wanted me to tell you that you are excused from all your classes to get ready for the first task. If you want to practice inside, he wants you to use one of the classrooms not in use, and anywhere on school grounds is fine to practice outside. After class can I watch you practice?" Hermione informed me.

"Sure." I said, putting my stuff away and taking out my magic books. I was planning on trying out some new spells I had seen. "Just make sure you don't get too close. I don't want any stray spells hitting you." I added before leaving the common room. I hurried outside where I had less of a chance of hitting anyone or anything with a stray spell.

First I opened my book about earth magic and found the section about moving dirt. It seemed pretty simple but you had to have the strength to move the dirt in order for the spell to work. I rolled up my sleeves and got to work. Slowly but surely a hole started to form.

When I finished digging the hole and lifted all the excess dirt into the air and started turning the dirt into water. When there was a giant ball of water floating in the air I slowly lowered it into the hole. Now came the somewhat hard part, freezing the water. It would be easy to just use a simple freeze spell, but that wouldn't be as fun. I also had a some amount of people watching me so I figured I might as well give them a show. I opened advanced water spells book and found the spell I was looking for.

"Et facies mihi surge glaciem." I chanted while standing at the edge of the water. After I finished the spell I put one foot onto the water, and watched as some ice appeared where my foot is.

Next I started walking on the water, supported by the ice my spell was creating. I smiled as I heard the gasps of surprise from the onlookers. I looked up and winked at them. One of them was Callie, a 5th year with long hair, dark blue at the top and teal at the bottom. Some rumors say she's part unicorn, but I'm not sure I believe that. Then again it could be possible.

I ended with a giant fireball melting the ice then disappearing. I was feeling drained so I decided to stop and continue later. It was lunch time anyways so I headed into the school. As I walked down the corridors people stared at me, whispering and pointing as I walked by. I shoved down the pain and just kept walking.

As I entered the great hall people stopped eating and stared at me. I walked briskly to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Hermione and Odd. Harry and Ron were across from me but they just ignored me and each other. I cast a curious glance at Hermione but she just shrugged and kept eating. I quickly scarfed down my food and left the hall again, not wanting to stay there too long.

Since I felt drained magically I decided to work on my flying skills. I'm already a pretty skilled flier (not on a broom. I am horrible when it comes to flying on a broom) but there is always room for improvement.

I dropped my satchel off in the common room so it wouldn't get in the way. It's easier to fly without anything dragging you down. The strongest of fairies can fly in full armor with a sword strapped on. I can fly with partial armor and a sword. The first thing I did when I got outside was find a quiet spot away from everyone else. This ended up being the Quidditch fields, as quidditch is canceled due to the Tournament.

I took some deep breaths and concentrated on bringing my wings forth. I can do it in a few seconds normally but I hadn't had time to practice for a bit and that makes it harder to do then. In a little over 10 seconds my wings appeared, bright, a blueish turquoise, and sparkling in the sunlight.

I took off and started with 5 laps around the field at top speed, never slowing down and never tiring. I felt like doing 20 laps but knew I would need to save my energy for later. I also knew that if I did 20 laps I would have sore wings tomorrow and sore wings is the worst feeling in the world.

As I finished my 5th lap I heard a couple people clapping from down on the ground. Startled I looked down and saw Odd, Callie, and Hermione watching me.

I smiled and waved then started doing tight loops around the goal posts. I strained to go faster and pretended a dragon was chasing me. I heard more people come onto the field and watch. I pretended I couldn't hear them as I made tighter loops.

"Look at her go! She's going faster than a Firebolt!" I heard someone say. I smiled. All fairies can go faster than a broom if they try hard enough. Most fairies start flying at the age of 3 and are faster than a broom at age 9.

"Go Ella!" Hermione screamed. I started slowing down. I f I just stopped I would still be moving from the momentum. When I had slowed down enough I flew toward the forbidden forest. I landed near Hagrid's hut. Slowly my wings started to disappear.

When they were fully gone I started to walk back to the school. I figured if I kept up this training schedule I would be ready for the first task on November 24.

 **Remember, if you want you can create your own character and I will try to include them in the story. All you have to do is review with the info. I just relized that two of my friends share things they're passonite about and enjoy doing with me and I support them. I try and share one of my stories with them they don't even read it. Anywhodoodle, please review.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Heyo! How are my favorite readers? Sorry for the long update, at one point I had writers block and then there was a ton of school work. :P remember if you want you can review with a OC description and I'll put it in the story. I can use more fairies and wizards. That's all for now because I know you want to get to reading the story.**

 **November 24 (The first task.)**

Elise's POV

Dragons. We have to go against dragons. The goal is to get the golden egg from the dragon's nest. There are 5 different types of dragons. Each of us will go against one of the dragons. The dragons are Welsh Green, Chinese Fireball, Swedish Short-snout, Hungarian Horntail, and Norwegian Ridgeback. I got the Norwegian Ridgeback and will be going last, Harry got the Hungarian Horntail and will be going before me, Fleur got the Welsh green and will be going second, Cedric got the Swedish Short-snout and is going first, and Krum got the Chinese Fireball and will be going third.

Cedric is going at the moment and Krum was staring at the ground while Fleur is pacing around the tent. Harry was just sitting there, his knee jiggling up and down from nervous energy. I wanted to comfort him and tell him that he'll do alright but I knew he would just ignore me or lash out at me. I just sat down on the ground and tried to focus on the spells that would be useful.

If I wanted any chance of getting out of this alive I would need to freeze the dragon's fire. A water spell to start, shot right down the throat with an ice spell right after, shot down the throat again. That would buy me around 10 to 15 minutes before the dragon could breathe fire again. That should be enough time to distract the dragon and get the egg.

What felt like an hour passed by and Fleur then Krum went to get their egg. Soon it was Harry's turn. Before he left I said "Good luck." I couldn't tell if he heard me or not. I tried not to think about what was happening out there. I listened as the crowd cheered. Well a few people. I could hear people booing who must support Cedric. I found myself jiggling my knee out of nerves, just like Harry had been doing moments before.

"Here's the scores from the judges!" Ludo Bagman said. "And now the lovely Ella from Terre de fées."

I took a deep breath and stepped out into the sunlight, shading my eyes with my hand. In front of me stood a black dragon, its scales glistening in the sunlight. It opened its gigantic maw to spew fire and I remembered where I was. "Aqua." I whispered and shot some water down the creator's throat, dousing the fire in its mouth.

"Glacies." I whispered and ice froze the fire inside the monster. Just 15 minutes at the best to get the egg. I summoned my wings and shot into the air. The crowd gasped and most people shrank back in their seats. I focused back on the dragon. His head was tilted back following my every move.

"Partum a duplici." I murmured and shot downwards as an image of me shot straight into the sky. Just like I had hoped would happen the dragon continued to track the copy of my image. Carefully I zoomed towards the egg, getting closer and closer until I was there. I landed and put my wings away. Slowly, while watching the dragon, I reached for the golden egg. Suddenly the dragon roared. I fearfully looked up and saw my copy had disappeared.

"Shit." I muttered. I quickly grabbed the egg and raced for safety. Just before I got there, the dragon's claw came towards me and it barely missed me, scratching my shoulder pretty badly. I stood just inside the tent and watched as the judges gave their scores. 10, 8, 10, 10, 10. I was in first! Harry and Krum were in second, Cedric in third, and Fluer in fourth. I smiled then started swaying.

"You don't look so good. Here let me take a look at that wound." Madam Pomfrey said gently. She led me over to a cot and told me to sit down. She took a sponge and started to clean the wound. Across the tent Fleur and Krum sat not speaking and not glancing in my direction. Harry was seated at one of the other bunks, head in his hands not looking up. I couldn't see Cedric at first, until he appeared at my side.

"That was amazing. The whole flying thing and the other stuff. That trick you did to distract the dragon, wow! All I did was turn a piece of stone into a dog. Why did you shoot water and ice into the dragon's throat?" He asked.

"It's a trick fairies learn from a young age. If we ever have to face a dragon we are to shot water then ice down its throat. The water puts out any fire the dragon may be about to use and the ice stops it from using fire for a bit. The amount of time depends on how strong of a spell the fairy can do at the time." I explained.

"The good news is the cut will heal in time. The bad news is it's a deep cut and will need to be monitored for a bit. Are you sure I can't use a tiny bit of magic to help speed up the healing process?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

I shook my head. "Some injuries have fairy spells that can be used to heal them, but the injuries are things like a broken ankle. The spells are only allowed to be used in an emergency. Wizard magic may affect my ability to do fairy magic."

"Then this wound will probably take a month or two to heal and will likely scar. I'll just get a bandage on this then you'll be free to go." She said and hurried off to find a bandage. I took the opportunity to take a closer look at the wound.

It was three long lines, the longest stretching from my lower upper arm to my lower forearm. The two scratches on either side were shorter but just barely. I quickly looked away. The wound did not look pretty.

Madame Pomfrey came back then and she bandaged up my arm. She left part of the elbow free so I had some control over my arm.

"Try to be careful when using your arm and come to me if there are any concerns." She instructed. I nodded and stood up. I walked over to Harry. He looked up as I approached.

"How did you do?" I asked while sitting down beside him.

"Pretty good. I wa-I'm sorry. You did good out there. How's the arm?" He stammered. It took a few moments for me to process what he had said.

"Thank you. My arm hurts a bit but other than that feels fine." I smiled.

"So you're a fairy. Your mom must be proud of you."

"My mom was killed by _him_ when I was 5. _He_ killed her right in front of me." Harry looked down. I could tell he felt bad about bringing it up.

"But it's fine. I mean you know how it is." I added quickly. Harry looked up and smiled.

"Come on, I think there may be a party in the common rooms." He got up and turned expectantly. I got up hesitantly, remembering the whispers in the corridors I've been hearing. Harry saw the worried look on my face and smiled reassuringly.

"Sounds fun. Let's go." I said. We walked out of the tent and while there were few people around (they probably went back to their dorms), we were still met with stares and whispers. A few yards from the tent Hermione and Ron came running towards us.

"You both did great! Ron wants to say something." Hermione said, nudging Ron.

"Oww!" Ron complained. "I'm sorry I was mad at you guys. You did really well! Let's get going. Fred and George planned the party!" Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry and Ron took off running.

"How's the arm?" She asked.

"Could be better. For example there could not be battle wounds from a fight with a dragon." I laughed. "I may not stay at the party long if my arm bothers me." Hermione just nodded and we walked on in silence

I did end up leaving the party early, mostly because I was tired of all the attention Sounds funny doesn't it? A princess not liking attention. I just wandered the corridors and eventually ended up outside near the lake. I don't remember much, just waking up outside leaned up against a tree.

 **So that didn't end on a cliffhanger because I feel nice for once. So I want the next chapter to be hilarious so send me really weird or funny pick-up lines you think Fred and George would use. If I use your pick-up line you will get a shout out. Same thing for any OC's you come up with.**

 **Demigod out!**


	5. Update

**I want to thank all of you who showed their support when I was going threw some tough times. Just the fact that some total strangers would do that warms my heart. I want you to know that I'm kinda better. There are times that I feel like crying from their words just coming back to me. Okay nevermind. One of them just said "Be weirder that Elisabeth." I'm not weird I'm just unique and thx 'friend'.**

I was going to do a parody/chapter but I no longer feel like it. So the A/N was written in first period but I didn't have enough time to publish it. Then next period we had to do a project where we are assigned a group and we need to become a family. They were in my group. They and one other person are now a divorced couple and the other person is an alcoholic. I'm their sister. The 'friend' then said in a nutshell that the reason the other person is an alcoholic is from how weird I am. They later said they were just joking.


	6. Note

**So I think I'm going to discontinue this one because I don't really think I want to continue it anymore. If there is anyone who wants to continue it they can.**

 **Demigod out!**


End file.
